


Crying Alone

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angsty Jack Kelly, Blackmail, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Jack Kelly, Suicide, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober 2020, hurt jack kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Jack knew he was the one who killed his mother. She wouldn’t have taken those pills if it weren’t for him. Snyder knee everything and was waiting to go to the cops any second.
Relationships: Jack Kelly & Original Character(s), Jack Kelly & Warden Snyder
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Crying Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seventeen of Whumptober! 
> 
> Warnings: Suicide, Referenced suicide? Whipping, Snyder is evil

His mom packed him a lunch and kissed him in the forehead that morning. She hasn’t since his dad passed away. Though Jack was seventeen, he appreciated it. Maybe her new boyfriend William Snyder was finally giving her something to live for. 

Jack only met the man once or twice. His mom was a bit secretive about the whole relationship. She was with most of her dates. At least she was happy was what Jack told himself. That was the most important thing. 

When he came home from school, he found her. Cold. A bottle of pills next to her. 

Dead. 

There was a funeral. About a week later. Jack wanted to be able to say it was beautiful. But he remembered only snapshots of it. Seeing his mom with her dark curls spread out. Race grabbing his hand. Tear stains on Charlie’s cheeks. The itchy white collar of his shirt. The ride back to Snyder’s apartment. 

Jack yearned to feel something. Other than icy cold sadness. He went to school every day. Lied to his friends about being okay. Didn’t pay attention to his lessons. Jack ignored Snyder. At ten each night he went to bed.

He followed this pattern for a week before Snyder sat him down. Jack grabbed the pen off of the table and began to fiddle with it. Looking down. 

“Look at me when I talk to you,” Snyder said. 

Jack complied. Digging his teeth into his lip. 

“You killed Tracey, you know.” 

Deep down, he’s known it’s true. Before he worried she would eventually kill herself because of him. She did it. 

“I know.”

Snyder stood, looming over him. His fingers spread out on the table. 

“And I know this. All of it. I can go straight to the police. I have the evidence to prove it.” 

Police. The people who could look him up. Jack would go to jail for life. He couldn’t. Crutchie, Race they needed him. He inhaled sharply. Getting a smirk from Snyder. 

“Please don’t! Sir, I’ll-I’ll do whatever you want me to! Please-”

Snyder laid a hand in his shoulder. “That’s all I needed to hear, Jackie-Boy.”

Crutchie called him Jackie. Hearing it from him wasn’t right. Especially with the added “Boy”. Making a term of endearment so harsh. 

“Yes, sir?” 

Snyder guided him into the living room. A hand in his back. He grabbed Jack’s shirt, lifting it forcibly over his head. He ran a finger over his bear chest. Then smiled. Jack was ordered to stay. Snyder returned with a belt. 

So this is where this was going. 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as the first lash came. He gripped onto the dirty couch. The second landed with a smack. After the third, Jack let out a sob. 

Snyder only laughed. 

“I love that sound.” 

“You done yet?” Jack spat out. 

“For that, this is gonna last even longer.” 

Every inch of yelled at him to start begging for mercy. But he ignored. During the fourth and fifth and sixth.

By the seventh, he couldn’t even stand. 

Bent over, feeling the warm blood covering his back, Jack let his tears fall. 

Then Snyder stopped. 

“I look forward to next time, Jackie-Boy.”

He left. 

Jack crawled to his room. With its bare walls. Without any comfort. He made it to his bed and grabbed his pillow. There he cried into it. Making sure Snyder couldn’t hear him. 

He had nothing left. Besides a crime. Not his mom. Not a friend. 

Jack was alone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
